Frozen Delights
by yaoi-fied
Summary: Sometimes, it’s best not to get involved in other people’s affairs… especially if said affair includes a certain frozen treat Anal, AU/AR, Bond, ChallengeFic, COMPLETE, DP, Fet, Language, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, SoloM, Toys


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made.

Plot/Challenge belongs to **eyeglass82**

Rules:

-DMxHP only (yes it does matters to me who is top)

-Must include the Popsicle as a sexual tool

-Doesn't matter how you configure it.  
(Ex: strawberry flavor Popsicle that vibrates)

For more Information/Instruction please see my profile.

**Original Summary:** Draco comes home from a business trip, and he found Harry doing strange things with frozen chocolate on a stick.

* * *

**Summary:** Sometimes, it's best not to get involved in other people's affairs… especially if said affair includes a certain frozen treat.

**Frozen Delights**

It had started with a small drabble of insults, slowly forming into a few forced polite words; and then, to civil conversation.

Ron hated that he could see his best friend being drawn into those silvery blue eyes.

Hermione said he was over reacting, that it was good for Harry and Malfoy to become friends. She said that showed how much they had grown up since the war. That Malfoy was an upstanding individual who overcame his fathers' shadow.

Hermione didn't know.

She didn't see the way Malfoy's eyes would follow Harry around the Ministry parties, she didn't see the menacing grin that would spread across Malfoy's face when no one was looking.

She was blind to the cool, plotting gaze that was always set on Harry.

She couldn't help.

But, Ron, he saw all this. He knew what was going on, that his best friend was in danger, and he was the only one that could stop it.

* * *

It was late, the party was coming to an end and everyone was leaving.

Ron smiled as he said good-bye to his fellow co-workers, taking the congratulations on his promotion. It had been a lot of hard work, but he final did it. Auror. The title alone could make him smile. Auror Weasley. Oh yes, that was something he could get used to.

Maybe he'd even get Hermione to call him that in bed a few times.

"Hey, Ron."

"Seamus, thanks for coming."

"What are friends for, hmmn?"

"Yea. Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked as he frowned. "He was going to come back with me and Hermione and have drinks with us. Said he had something really important to tell us."

"Dunno, mate, maybe he's still talking with Malfoy? They seemed to be getting along pretty good tonight." Seamus wiggled his eyebrows and walked away, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron looked at the corner he knew Malfoy had been standing at all night. No one was there.

Maybe Harry wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home. He was sure to visit tomorrow if he did.

But maybe, Harry had got sick and Malfoy kidnapped him. It was the prefect way. No one was looking, and if they were, it's not like they would have seen anything strange. Just two friends, former rivals, talking and having a few laughs.

No, Harry was just one step away from becoming Head Auror. There was no way he would let his guard down around Malfoy. No way.

But Malfoy was a Death Eater, and a current Potions Master for the Department of Mystery's. He could have very well made a potion that Harry had no way to fight against.

Harry was too smart for that.

But Malfoy was a Slytherin. He wouldn't have any trouble with sneaking something into Harry's drink and pretending to be a good friend and help him home. By then, Harry wouldn't be able to do much more then moan. Malfoy would be able to do whatever he wanted to his poor friend!

Ron breathed in deeply, trying to calm down enough to actually say good night to the Minister.

Harry, his best friend, was being tortured by Malfoy!

Ron couldn't take it anymore. Everyone told him that Malfoy had changed, but he could see the truth. Malfoy was evil. Always would be. And he had Harry!

"Hermione!" Ron panted as he grabbed his wife by her arm. "I have to save him."

"Save who, Ron?"

"Harry! I can prove to you that Malfoy is still evil! He's kidnapped Harry and is going to torture him!"

"No! Ron!" Hermione screamed as Ron drabbed some floo powder and headed for the fireplace. "There's something you should know-!"

* * *

Ron barely caught himself as he stumbled out of the floo. It was a fall to rival Harry, that was for sure.

Harry!

Ron took that stairs two at a time, skidding to a stop as he heard voices coming from Harry's room, the door cracked open.

"Please! Stop, please, Malfoy! It's so hot, too hot!"

Ron gasped. He was right. That bastard was torturing Harry.

"Too hot? Then maybe we need to cool you down some."

That was definitely Malfoy!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Harry! Ron pulled out his wand, a spell on his lips as he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Malfoy.

Standing at the end of the bed.

Naked.

Harry.

Tied to the bed with green scarves.

Spread out.

Two bright red things sticking out of his bum.

Ron's eyes opened wide and his face turned red as he took in the scene.

Malfoy held a box of Cherry Popsicles in his hand, Ron knew because Hermione had craved them when she was pregnant with their first child, an unwrapped one in his hand.

"If you're going to watch, do you mind closing the door? I don't want to get a chill." Malfoy smirked.

Ron chocked, his eyes still wide, never leaving Harry as he backed out the door. He held onto the railing as he went down stairs, leaning against the walls until he got to the fireplace again. He weakly called out "The Burrow" and was gone.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione helped him into a chair and handed him a cup of tea. "That's it Ron, breathe. Just breathe."

"Malfoy… Harry… Naked… Popsicles…"

"Yes, it's okay, Ron. Just breathe." Hermione said as she petted his hair and pulled him closer. "That's it, calm."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Are you pregnant again?"

"No, Ron."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because if I ever see another Popsicle again, I'm going to off myself."

* * *

"Oh, there, there!" Harry moaned, arching his back as the two Popsicles were pushed further into him, brushing his prostate and making him cry out as sparks shot up his spine. "Faster."

"Pushy little bottom you turned out to be." Malfoy smirked. "Maybe I should just fuck you now, take you tight."

"Hnn… ah aha ahh." Harry shivered at the thought. "Please!"

"Like the idea of that? Of me taking you raw? Fast? Nothing to ease the way? Tell me, Potter, how do you want it?"

"Oh, god! Hard! Hard, fast, NOW!"

Malfoy licked the rosy skin of Harry's cheeks, sucking at the melting cherry flavor. "Mnnh. You sure you want it now?"

"Y-yes!" Harry screamed as the Popsicles were pushed up, the cold keeping him for coming just yet. He moved, rocked, his body sucking in the melting treats. Both of them rubbing him, making him weak as his desire built. "Please. Please. Please." Harry chanted as he continued to fuck himself on the ice, moving faster as Malfoy allowed him to take more into his body.

Harry's back arched, his hands fisted the scarves around his wrists as Malfoy pushed a third into him, grinding them into him. Harry pushed down again and screamed. The Popsicles having melted enough to simply slide off the sticks, Harry's body sucked them up, pressing them against every nerve inside him.

Malfoy smirked, his eyes glowing in the darkening room. He crawled forward, leaning over Harry, moving like an animal. "Harry." He whispered, lowering his body.

Harry could only moan as he was entered, the thrust slow and deep, blazing heat against the still frozen ice already in him. "Malfoy, move!"

Harry babbled, not sure of what he was saying, withering against the sheets as Malfoy finally started to move. The Popsicles shifting and rubbing against him, the cold slush remaining working as a lubricant. He bit his lips, thrusting back, impaling himself on Malfoy's cock as he begged for release.

They rocked together, faster until the bed slamming into the wall joined the chorus of their voices. The room was hot, sticky with sweat and mutual desire. Harry gasped, breathe coming short as he neared his climax. Building higher and higher, before being drawn back in as Malfoy placed a fresh Popsicle next to his cock and pushed it in.

Harry cried out, feeling full, almost to the point of being painful. The slight burn mixing with the freezing heat that filed him. Closing his eyes and moaning loader, Harry planted his feet and fucked himself harder on Malfoy; enjoying the control it gave him when Malfoy groaned.

Harry whimpered, fucking himself harder as Malfoy stilled, holding his hips to help Harry keep going.

"Ahh… oh-plea-oh-ah-!" Harry's face scrunched as he tried to angle Malfoy deeper. "Need to. So bad, love. Pleassssssse!" He could tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he neared, always just shy of the impending peak of his climax. There… just, there. A little higher, a little harder, a little faster. Harry pleaded, moaning for his release, until Malfoy finally gave in.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hips and slammed into him, thrusting into the heat as Harry screamed, cum pooling onto his stomach as he was given mercy and came.

"Malfoy." Harry moaned as he felt Malfoy pull out, melted cherry Popsicles leaked from the gapping hole.

Malfoy sat back, his legs folded under him, putting himself on display for Harry as he slowly stocked his cock. His hand moved up, squeezing the head before starting over. Each stroke a little faster. Each stroke as even as before. Just as patient. The other hand cupped the swollen balls, rolling them in time with the first hand. A soft moan sounded. Steady, needy eyes bore into Harry's. Release, just a breathe away, ripped from Malfoy's body, arching him forward as he put out a hand to keep himself from falling on Harry.

Panting, Harry watched as cum dripped into his stomach, mixing with his own. He looked at Malfoy, a soft smile tugging at his mouth.

"You're going to clean that up, right?"

END.

(It's always kind to review)


End file.
